My Name is Taeminho
by ridan-chan
Summary: fanfic SHINee. bercerita tentang seorang kakak-Minho, yang sangat menyayangi adiknya-Taemin . bukan yaoi. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic about SHINee. Harap maklum kalau gaje dan sangat tidak masuk akal. Namanya juga fiksi hihi =))

Apabila ada kesamaan nama(nggak mungkin), tempat, cerita mohon dimaafkan. Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka. Author juga manusia *emansipasi author* (?)

**Disclaimer**: SHINee bukan milik saya seorang tapi milik shawol di seluruh dunia dan akhirat. Member SHINee milik sang pencipta dan diri mereka masing-masing.

* * *

><p>"Minho-hyung, tunggu!" teriak seorang namja imut berambut pirang. Dia mengikat tali sepatunya tergesa-gesa. Setelah selesai mengikat tali sepatu, dia lalu menyambar <em>sandwich-<em>nya yang diletakkan di atas rak sepatu *jorok banget!*

"Lama banget sih, Taemin-a! Kayaknya bang Firaun juga udah bangun lagi tuh nungguin lu."

"Mianhaeyo~" ucap namja ganteng yang ternyata bernama Taemin *:O ooh* *plakk! *

Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke dalam mobil sport hitam yang sudah sengaja dipanaskan di penggorengan dengan menggunakan api kecil *plakkk!*

Mereka berdua lalu masuk ke dalam mobil sport hitam yang sudah sengaja dipanaskan di halaman rumah oleh pak Cecep, supir berdarah sunda-batak yang merantau ke Korea.

Mobil ini merupakan hadiah ulang tahun Minho dari hyung-nya yang kerja di pabrik mobil. Katanya sih tiap hari selama setahun hyungnya ngutilin onderdil mobil. Hari pertama bawa ban, hari berikutnya bawa setir, kemudian bawa jok, daaan seterusnya *plakkkkk!* *gamparannya makin keras T.T*

Hyung-nya Minho itu direktur perusahaan mobil terkenal di korea, mau tau siapa? Kasih tau nggak ya...kasih tau nggak ya...emm *plakk!*

Namanya adalah Onew. Shawol pasti udah pada tau. Yep, doi leadernya boyband Sm*sh! Hihihi *plakkk!* elaah ini siapa sih yang berani-berani ngegampar author mulu? *bawa samurai 5 meter*

"Eh Author yang serius dong bikin fanficnya! Aah payah authornya. Paboyaa!" Suara mencicit Taemin tiba-tiba berkumandang di langit-langit kamar author. *hahah emang enak gue kasih 'mencicit'*

Mobil sport hitam Minho melaju di jalanan yang sangat tumben-tumbenan tidak padat seperti biasanya. Minho dan Taemin bahkan sampe bisa piknik dulu di tengah jalan. Hingga tiba-tiba muncul sebuah truk dari arah belakang dan langsung menabrak kakak-adik yang sedang asyik piknik.

BRAKK!

Tubuh mungil Taemin sukses menghantam trotoar jalan. Sedangkan Minho terlempar ke toko kasur di seberang jalan dan mendarat di atas kasur berseprai Kintakun-nya mbak Syahrini dan mas Anang kemudian ngorok dengan merdunya.

Taemin mati mengenaskan hahahah :P

~tamat~

Wkakakakkak emang enak dijailin author, hah?

Oke sekarang author mau ke cerita yang sesungguhnya. Tadi hanya pembukaan saja _reader_. Here we go! Enjoy reading ^^

* * *

><p>~Normal POV~<p>

Mobil sport hitam Minho melaju di jalanan yang kosong. Jarang-jarang Minho bisa ngebut sampai 90km/jam, di tengah kota! Tujuan mereka adalah Seoul Billingual High School, sekolah elit Korea yang sangat terkenal. Hari ini merupakan hari pertama Taemin masuk sekolah setelah ia menjalani MOS minggu lalu. Sedangkan bagi Minho, ini adalah hari pertama ia berada di tahun terakhirnya.

Minho benar-benar terbuai dengan suasana jalan yang begitu lengang. Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya mengikuti irama musik dari CD player di mobilnya, Minho tetap menyetir dengan sangat ngebut.

"Hyung, hati-hati, pelan-pelan saja," suara Taemin terdengar sangat cemas. Iya bahkan tidak berani melihat jalanan. Karena saking cepatnya, itu membuatnya mual.

"Tidak apa-apa Taemin, mumpung sepi. Aku sudah lama tidak menyetir seperti ini. Hahaha," Minho hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Taemin yang sedikit gemetaran. "Eh, sandwichmu belum dimakan? Ah kau ini, ayo cepat dimakan, nanti maag mu kambuh kalau tidak sarapan."

"Mana bisa aku makan kalau hyung menyetir ugal-ugalan seperti ini!" suara Taemin terdengar manja.

"Baiklah aku pelankan sedikit ya. Sekarang cepat kau makan! Aku tidak mau appa menyalahkanku kalau sampai penyakitmu kambuh lagi."

Taemin melahap sandwichnya yang sudah hancur. Karena selama Minho menyetir dengan sangat ngebut selama itu pula Taemin memegang terlalu erat sandwichnya. Kini mobil sport hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Minho tidak mau adik tersayangnya sampai tersedak.

~flashback~

Hari itu cuaca sangat tidak bersahabat. Sejak pagi hingga malam, hujan mengguyur kota Seoul. Taemin berangkat pagi-pagi dari rumah untuk pergi ke sekolahnya di Seoul International Middle School. Ia pulang pukul dua siang dan mendapati tidak ada siapapun di rumah. Sementara pembantu mereka sedang cuti saat itu. Taemin terus menunggu kedatangan Minho hingga larut malam.

Terdengar suara deru mesin mobil Minho memasuki halaman. Taemin mendongakkan kepalanya, dilihatnya sesosok pria berbadan atletis mendekatinya dengan terburu-buru.

"Taemin-a mian aku terlalu asyik main futsal. Eh, kau kenapa?" Minho menghampiri Taemin yang duduk di teras sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat, keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuh Taemin. Taemin bergeming, ia tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan hyun-gnya. Ia terlalu fokus pada rasa sakit di lambungnya. Taemin menutup matanya, tubuhnya terkulai seketika.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Minho langsung menggotong Taemin ke mobilnya. Dia sadar bahwa penyakit Taemin sedang kambuh. Pikirannya sangat kacau, dia merasa sangat bersalah telah terlalu lama meninggalkan rumah. Padahal dia tau Taemin akan segera pulang.

"Apa?" Appa Taemin yang juga appa Minho terkejut mendengar saat Minho tiba-tiba memberi kabar bahwa Taemin masuk rumah sakit. Begitu pula Onew, si sulung. Mereka sangat kecewa pada Minho. Karena sebenarnya penyakit maag yang diderita Taemin bukan penyakit maag biasa.

Akhirnya setelah seminggu Taemin dirawat di rumah sakit, ia diperbolehkan pulang. Kejadian itu benar-benar membuat Minho menyesal dan berjanji akan selalu menjaga adiknya agar tidak pernah terluka lagi.

~end of flashback~

"Hyung, awas!" jeritan Taemin menyadarkan Minho dari lamunannya.

Minho terkejut, seorang yeoja muncul tiba-tiba dari arah sebelah kanan. Minho membunyikan klakson keras, akan tetapi sang yeoja justru terlihat sangat kaget dan berdiri mematung di tengah jalan. Minho berusaha menghindari tabrakan dengan yeoja itu. Ia membanting setirnya ke kiri dan hampir menabrak pembatas jalan. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika tabrakan akhirnya bisa terhindarkan.

Minho menoleh ke arah Taemin, dilihatnya sang dongsaeng sedang menutup hampir seluruh wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. "Taemin kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Minho cemas, ia memeriksa tubuh Taemin, memastikan bahwa Taemin tidak terluka sedikit pun. Setelah itu ia keluar dan menghampiri yeoja yang sedang terduduk lemas di tengah jalan.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

Yeoja itu hanya diam tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Minho. Minho berjongkok dan menyejajarkan dirinya dengan si yeoja.

"Apa kau terluka?"

TIIN TIIINN!

Terdengar bunyi klakson mobil. Walau bagaimanapun itu adalah jalan umum, tentu saja ada kendaraan lain yang lewat jalan itu.

Minho menarik tangan yeoja itu untuk memberi jalan bagi kendaraan yang ingin melintas. Yeoja itu menoleh ke arah minho. Ia melihat tangannya yang dipegang Minho, buru-buru Minho langsung melepaskannya.

"Mianhaeyo," kata Minho pelan. "Apa kau terluka?" Minho lagi-lagi mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Tapi kembali tidak ada jawaban. Sepertinya si yeoja benar-benar _shock_ sampai dia tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Kesabaran Minho mencapai batasnya. "Kau ini tuli atau apa sih?" yeoja itu melotot, dia sepertinya tersinggung dengan perkataan Minho.

"Sudahlah, aku minta maaf atas kejadian tadi," ujar Minho seraya pergi meninggalkan yeoja yang masih mematung di tengah jalan. "Selain itu, hati-hati kalau ingin menyebrang!" teriak Minho.

-Seoul Billingual High School-

Mobil Minho memasuki lapangan parkir. Ia memarkir mobilnya tepat di sebelah _Limosin_ putih bernomor polisi K 3 Y. Minho dan Taemin keluar berbarengan dari dalam mobil. Keduanya tampak sangat mempesona. *author ngambil tisu buat ngelap mimisan*

"Hari ini aku ada latihan basket sampai pukul 5 sore, hyung. Jadi hyung tidak usah menungguku," kata Taemin mengingatkan hyung-nya sebelum mereka berpisah masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Minho hanya mengacungkan jempolnya. Taemin kemudian bergegas menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua dimana kelasnya berada.

"Jangan lupa makan siang ya, Taemin-a!" teriak Minho ketika Taemin baru menaiki anak tangga yang ke lima.

"Baik, hyung!"

~Minho's POV~

Yeppeo! Yeoja itu cantik sekali. Sorot matanya, bibir merahnya, wajah imutnya. Aku bisa merasakan tanganku masih hangat setelah memegang jemari yeoja itu. Sshhh apa aku jatuh cinta? Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Padahal aku kenal saja tidak dengan dia tapi aku bisa merasakan ada cinta untuknya. Aku berharap akan bisa bertemu yeoja itu lagi.*author sedih langsung nangis mutiara*

"Oy Minho-ya!" suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku. Orang itu berjalan mendekatiku. Terlihat di tangan kanannya ia sedang memegang iPad-nya.

"Hai Key! Ada apa?"

"Ada hal penting yang harus aku bicarakan," katanya pelan dengan mimik wajah serius. Terlihat keringat membasahi keningnya. Matanya pun tidak fokus menatapku, ia melirik ke segala arah untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang lain di tempat itu. Aku benar-benar khawatir, apakah ada terjadi sesuatu dengan sahabatku ini.

Kemudian dia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Aku belum mengerjakan PR Matematika."

GUBRAK!

BLETAK!

"Awww! Kok kau malah menjitak kepalaku Minho-ya? Sakit, tau." Key meringis sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya yang sakit. Ah siapa peduli, habisnya suruh siapa dia bertingkah berlebihan seperti tadi.

"Kau ini kalau ingin nyontek ya tinggal bilang saja! Tidak usah pakai acara dramatis-dramatisan seperti tadi. Huh!"

"Mianhae, chingu. Aku hanya bercanda. Ya sudah, sekarang mana iPad-mu?"

"Nanti saja di kelas, aku malas mengeluarkannya di sini."

~Normal POV~

TRETTTT TRETTT TRETTTT

Alarm pertanda dimulainya pelajaran berbunyi di sepanjang koridor yang ada di sekolah. Murid-murid berlarian masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing. Begitu pula Minho dan Key, mereka segera melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan bertuliskan XII-B di atas pintunya.

Murid-murid di sekolah ini belajarnya tidak lagi menggunakan buku tulis. Mereka diberi hak dan kebebasan untuk memilih _gadget_ apapun untuk membantu proses belajar. Ada yang bawa Notebook, PDA, dan sebagainya. Sementara meja guru tidak lagi onggokan meja reyot yang biasanya terpajang di sekolah-sekolah biasa. Para guru menggunakan Microsoft Surface untuk menerangkan setiap mata pelajarannya. *sekolah impian author ini mah*

"Minho-ya, cepat mana iPad-mu? Sebelum Keiko seonsaengnim datang," Key merengek sambil menarik-narik ujung lengan baju Minho. Minho terlihat risih dengan tingkah laku _soulmate-_nya itu. Buru-buru dia lalu mengeluarkan iPad-nya.

"Nih."

Setelah menerima iPad Minho, Key lalu menghampiri meja guru dan menyalakan Microsoft Surface milik sekolah. Sebenarnya sih yang bisa menyalakan Microsoft Surface hanya para guru, karena harus ada password yang dimasukkan. Tapi bagi Key password sesusah apa pun pasti bisa terbuka olehnya. Sebuah anugerah dia bernama 'Key'. Key memang hacker sejati, hihihi.

Dia lalu meletakkan kedua gadget di tangannya ke atas Microsoft Surface. Benda canggih ini lalu langsung membaca apa yang sedang menyentuh bidangnya. Tangan terampil Key kemudian mengutak-atik bidang Microsoft Surface dengan cepat. Dan...

DING!

'_successed sending file'_

File PR matematika pun berhasil masuk ke iPad milik Key. Dia lalu buru-buru mematikan Microsoft Surface sebelum Keiko seonsaengnim sang empunya pelajaran memasuki kelas.

KLIK

Pintu kelas terbuka dan murid-murid langsung tau siapa orang yang baru masuk itu. Wanita berdarah Jepang-Korea itu mengenakan kacamata ber-_frame _hitam yang tidak terlalu tebal. Mata sipitnya jadi sedikit tidak terlihat karena kacamata itu. Rambut bergelombangnya dibiarkan terurai hingga mencapai lengan. Kemeja modern garis-garis yang elegan dipadukan dengan syal tipis yang dililitkan di leher membuat wanita itu terlihat sangat modis. Ditambah lagi rok pendek yang hanya mencapai lutut semakin menambah pesonanya.

Tubuh idealnya berjalan memasuki kelas dan menuju meja guru di sudut ruangan. Sudah bisa menebak siapa dia? Yap, dia lah Keiko, guru Matematika yang mengajar di kelas XII.

"Selamat pagi, murid-muridku," sapa Keiko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Pagi!"

"Kumpulkan PR kalian minggu lalu!"

"Wah untung saja aku sempat menyalin PR Minho, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku disuruh menulis angka satu sampai sejuta secara manual untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Selamet...selamet..." pikir Key dalam hati.

~Taemin's POV~

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kelas. Seperti biasa, anak-anak perempuan di kelasku selalu terlihat histeris setiap aku memasuki kelas. Sebenarnya terkadang aku risih juga dengan sikap mereka itu, tapi biar sajalah selama mereka tidak menggangguku.

Aku hanya melontarkan senyum pada sekumpulan anak perempuan yang sedang mengobrol di pojok kelas. Kemudian bergegas menuju kursiku. Aku segera membuka iPad-ku, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari sabtu, setiap hari sabtu aku harus mengecek hasil laporan kesehatan mingguanku yang dikirim lewat _e-mail_. Setelah sehari sebelumnya aku menjalani _check up_. Ribet banget deh kalo punya penyakit, fiuhh...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07:00, seharusnya Young Hee seonsaengnim sudah mulai mengajar. Tapi sampai sekarang belum juga terlihat ada tanda-tanda beliau akan masuk. Aku mengambil pulpen dan buku catatan kecilku dari dalam tas, yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu dibutuhkan di sekolah ini. Aku mulai menuliskan keterangan perkembangan kesehatanku di buku catatan itu. Ehmm ternyata tidak ada perkembangan yang signifikan.

Tidak lama terdengar bunyi pintu kelas terbuka. Perlahan memasuki kelas seorang guru berumur setengah abad diikuti seorang yeoja di belakangnya. Yeoja itu kelihatan malu-malu ketika memasuki kelas. Kemudian dia membalikkan badannya ke depan kelas, kini terlihat jelas wajahnya yang tersipu-sipu itu.

DEG!

Kenapa? Ada apa ini? Jantungku seperti berdetak seratus kali lebih cepat. Yeoja ini, sangat manis...

"Annyeonghaseyo chingudeul, jeoneun Kim Hye Sun imnida. Semoga kita bisa berteman baik," ucap yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

Ternyata dia murid baru di sekolah ini, tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat yeoja ini, di mana ya. Atau hanya perasaanku saja. Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh suara lembut di telingaku, "Pulpenmu terjatuh," sambil tersenyum yeoja itu menyodorkan pulpenku.

"Ah, gomawoyo Hye Sun-ssi ," ucapku membalas senyumnya. Suaraku sedikit bergetar karena gugup. "Cheonmaneyo," jawabnya, yeoja itu lalu melangkah menuju kursinya. Dalam hati aku tersenyum berbunga-bunga.

~Normal POV~

-kediaman Minho dan Taemin-

"Hyung, tahu tidak tadi ada murid baru di kelasku," ujar Taemin mendekati hyung-nya yang sedang asyik main _Winning Eleven_. Dia duduk di sebelah Minho sambil ikut memperhatikan layar TV yang menampilkan pertandingan antara Manchester United Vs Arsenal.

"Benarkah?" Minho tiba-tiba menekan tombol _pause_ di stick PS-nya. Kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Taemin, "Biar kutebak, pasti seorang yeoja!"

Taemin terlihat sedikit kaget, "Ne... Mengapa hyung bisa tau?"

"Wajahmu merah ketika mengatakannya padaku, jadi sudah pasti kau sedang menceritakan seorang yeoja. Hahaha."

"Jinjja?" ujar Taemin sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang memang terasa panas. Dia benar-benar malu karena langsung ketahuan seperti itu oleh hyung-nya.

"Dongsaengku sudah besar ya. Hahahah... kau sudah bisa jatuh cinta rupanya."

"He? Mengapa hyung bicara seperti itu? Aku bahkan belum memberi tahu hyung masalah itu."

"Belum? Itu artinya 'baru akan' kan?" Minho terus menggoda adiknya.

"Kau ini menyebalkan hyung!" Taemin memukul Minho dengan bantal sofa yang ada di dekatnya. Minho tidak terima, dia kemudian melemparkan kembali bantal yang dipukulkan Taemin kepadanya, namun Taemin segera lari sebelum lemparan bantal mengenainya.

"Hei jangan lari kau!" Minho mengejar Taemin dan mengacuhkan _Winning Eleven_nya. Taemin terus berlari menghindari serangan bantal sambil tertawa-tawa. Malam itu menjadi malam yang penuh dengan gelak tawa kakak-beradik itu.

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak malam ketika Taemin menceritakan perasaannya terhadap seorang yeoja bernama Kim Hye Sun kepada Minho. Minho pun sudah tahu siapa yeoja yang dimaksud Taemin. Awalnya dia merasa kecewa dan sakit hati karena ternyata yeoja yang dicintai Taemin adalah yeoja yang tempo lalu hampir tertabrak mobilnya, Minho juga menyukai yeoja itu! *gadis yang beruntung T^T* secara teknis memang Minho yang pertama kali bertemu dengan yeoja itu, namun dia lebih baik mengalah karena dia sudah janji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Taemin agar tidak terluka, dan kali ini adalah masalah hati. Maka dari itu, Minho tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada Taemin. Dia tidak ingin merusak hubungan Taemin dan pacar barunya itu.

Walaupun selama sebulan itu pula Minho uring-uringan karena cinta pertamanya direbut oleh adik yang paling disayanginya. Cinta pertama? Ya, ini cinta pertama Minho, karena belum pernah ada seorang gadis pun yang berhasil meluluhkan hati Minho. Kim Hye Sun adalah yang pertama. Dan terakhir...

~Minho's POV~

Ah kenapa aku bisa lupa menjemput Taemin di sekolah sore ini! Lagi-lagi karena terlalu asyik bemain futsal. Paboya! Sekarang sudah pukul 7:10 malam, sudah satu jam lebih Taemin menungguku. Di saat seperti ini kenapa ponselku harus habis baterai. Hyung macam apa aku ini. Semoga Taemin tidak marah, dan yang lebih penting tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya, karena hari ini cuacanya lumayan dingin juga.

~Taemin's POV~

-pukul 5:50-

Lelah sekali, latihan basket sore ini benar-benar menguras tenaga, karena latihan sore ini memang dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi pertandingan bulan depan. Tidak salah aku meminta Minho-hyung untuk menjemputku. Aku langsung menghabiskan air minum dalam botol dalam beberapa kali tegukan. Air putih ini terasa seribu kali lebih nikmat dari biasanya, pikirku.

Aku mengambil iPhone-ku dari dalam ransel, ketika membukanya di sana tertulis _1 message unread. _Segera aku membuka pesan itu,

**From: Kim Hye Sun**

**Time: 05:15**

**Yeobo~ jangan terlalu dipaksakan latihannya, ingat kesehatanmu ^^**

Reply

**To: Kim Hye Sun**

**Time: 05:53**

**Geomawo Hye Sun-a kau baik sekali, tidak kok :D**

Send

Kemudian setelah itu aku meraih ranselku. Setelah memberi salam pada teman-temanku, lalu aku langsung meninggalkan ruang olahraga. Karena sebentar lagi pasti Minho hyung menjemputku. Ketika akan menuruni tangga aku bertemu dengan Key hyung, sepertinya dia habis mengikuti kelas memasak, karena di dekat kerah lehernya terlihat debu putih sisa terigu.

"Hei Taemin!" sapanya ketika dia menyadari kehadiranku di dekatnya.

"Hei hyung! Habis ikut kelas memasak ya?" jawabku sambil menunjuk kerah bajunya yang sedikit kotor. Dia langsung membersihkan debu putih itu dengan tangannya seraya menjawab pertanyaanku dengan semangat, "Benar sekali Taemin. Hari ini ada resep baru lho, aku tidak sabar ingin mencobanya di rumah," aku hanya tertawa tanda ikut senang mendengar kabar itu.

Key hyung pamit pulang setelah kami sampai di halaman sekolah, dia bergegas menuju lapangan parkir. Sementara aku duduk di kursi taman dekat gerbang sekolah. Satu per satu teman-temanku yang tadi masih ada di dalam ruang olahraga pulang dan memberi salam padaku. Kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6:30 tapi Minho hyung belum datang juga. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya, tapi tidak aktif.

Tidak lama, di kejauhan terlihat sorot lampu depan mobil sport. Aku berdiri bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Namun setelah diperhatikan ternyata mobil itu berwarna putih dan berplat nomor K 3 Y. Itu mobil Key hyung. Mengapa dia balik lagi?

Jendela depan mobil terbuka, terlihat Key hyung di dalamnya. Dia kemudian bertanya, "Minho belum menjemputmu, Taemin?"

"Belum hyung, mungkin macet., jawabku. "Hyung kenapa balik lagi? Ada yang tertinggal?"

"Iya Taemin, resep masakan yang tadi tertinggal di kelas. Jadi aku harus kembali lagi untuk mengambilnya," Key hyung lalu kembali memarkir mobilnya di depan sekolah. "Kalau Minho belum menjemputmu sampai aku kembali, kau kuantar saja ya," Key hyung menawarkan tumpangan.

"Mmm... kita lihat saja nanti hyung," Jawabku sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Okay. Aku ke dalam dulu ya," Key hyung lalu berlari ke dalam gedung sekolah untuk mengambil resepnya yang tertinggal. Sementara aku masih mempertimbangkan tawaran Key hyung. Bagaimana kalau aku pulang dengan Key hyung lalu kemudian Minho hyung datang, tapi kalau aku menolaknya siapa yang menjamin aku akan segera dijemput Minho hyung. Saat itu juga aku berharap Minho hyung akan segera datang. Tapi sampai Key hyung kembali Minho hyung belum datang juga. Key hyung memaksaku untuk ikut dengan mobilnya. Berhubung sudah malam, akhirnya aku menerima tawarannya.

~Normal POV~

Salah satu jalan di kota Seoul hari itu benar-benar macet. Kendaraan sulit sekali untuk bergerak. Mobil sport Minho ikut terjebak dalam kemacetan parah itu. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Pembalap kelas dunia pun jika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini pasti tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sementara Limosin Key melenggang bebas di jalanan lain yang benar-benar bebas dari kemacetan.

Minho akhirnya mengambil jalan pintas setelah mobilnya bisa bergerak sedikit demi sedikit, dia memutar balik mobilnya dan keluar dari jalur macet itu. Jarak tempuhnya jadi dua kali lipat, tapi itu akan lebih baik karena dia bisa mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Di persimpangan jalan itu, aku harus cepat membelokkan setir mobil sedikit ke kanan kemudian ke kiri. Karena kalau harus mencapai belokan berikutnya akan memakan waktu lebih lama," pikir Minho sambil konsentrasi.

Minho berencana melanggar peraturan lalu lintas dengan memotong jalur kendaraan dari sebelah kanan. Itu artinya, dia akan menyebrangi jalan yang sebenarnya tidak boleh untuk diseberangi karena berbahaya apabila ada kendaraan yang melaju dari arah kanan.

Minho menginjak pedal gasnya semakin dalam. Kini mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia bersiap-siap untuk membelokkan mobilnya sedikit ke kanan kemudian ke kiri untuk memasuki jalan yang dia inginkan. Tapi ketika dia hampir mencapai ujung jalan, terlihat sorot lampu mobil dari arah kanan. Dia mencoba mengerem dan membanting setir ke kanan, tapi terlambat...

TIIINNN TIIIINNN!

BRAKKK!

* * *

><p>yap chapter one selesaai... mian kalau ada salah penggunaan istilah korea hehe<p>

ditunggu reviewnya ya reader ^^ gomawoyo...

* * *

><p>ini sebenernya fanfic saya yang saya buat pas masih SMA, masih kacau banget bahasanya ternyata<p>

udah nyoba diperbaiki sih, tapi kayaknya masih tetep ada yang kacau -_-

akun ini sempat terlupakan, karena saya lupa password :P

*sekedar curhat setelah sekian lama baru inget password ni akun, hehehe*


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry: waaa akhirnya ada yg review juga hehe *loncatloncatbahagia* gomawo udah baca chingu ^^ iya maksudnya bodoh hehe... silakan chingu...bebas kok :)

Meyghaa: iya maksudnya itu ^^ authornya sotau ya kkk makasih udah ngingetin ya... oke chingu nanti author mampir2 kesana :D

okee deh ini dia chapter terakhir dari author... enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Tabrakan tidak bisa terhindarkan. Mobil Minho menabrak mulut mobil lain yang melaju dari arah kanan. Mobil yang ditabrak Minho terlihat melintang di tengah jalan karena tabrakan keras membuatnya terputar hingga 30 derajat. Dari kepala Minho mengalir darah, kepalanya berbenturan dengan setir mobilnya.<p>

~Minho's POV~

Aargh... kepalaku sakit sekali, pandanganku pun kabur, tidak jelas. Aku mencoba melihat bagaimana keadaan mobil yang kutabrak. Gelap sekali, aku hanya bisa melihat samar-samar. DEG! Limosin putih... aku melihat plat nomornya, K 3 Y... Key! Apa yang kulakukan, aku baru saja menabrak dengan keras mobil sahabatku. Aku mencoba keluar dari dalam mobil. Tapi sulit sekali, mungkin akibat tabrakan tadi tanganku terasa sangat lemah untuk membuka pintu mobil. Perlahan-lahan aku melihat seseorang keluar dari kursi kemudi Limosin itu, itu Key. Syukurlah sepertinya dia tidak terlalu parah. Key terlihat berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju pintu mobil yang satunya. Dia membukanya dan mencoba mengeluarkan seseorang dari dalam situ. Key terlihat berteriak minta tolong karena ternyata dia kesulitan mengeluarkan seseorang itu.

Orang-orang mulai berdatangan membantunya, sebagian lagi menghampiri mobilku dan mencoba mengeluarkanku dari dalam mobil, aku masih setengah sadar. Aku lega karena ternyata kelihatannya Key tidak terluka parah. Aku melihat siapa orang yang tadi berusaha dikeluarkan Key dari dalam mobil. Jantungku berdebar seribu kali lebih cepat, kepalaku terasa lebih sakit dari semula. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Aku baru saja menabrak Taemin. Dan keadaan Taemin terlihat lumayan parah. Kini tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menolongnya, bahkan untuk berlari membantu Key saja aku tidak bisa. Tuhan... tolong lakukan apa saja agar dalam keadaan seperti ini aku tetap bisa menjaga Taemin, aku sudah berjanji. Ini janjiku seumur hidup, tolong kabulkan doaku, Tuhan...

~Taemin's POV~

-seminggu kemudian-

Dimana aku? Di rumah sakitkah? Kepalaku terasa masih pusing. Tapi selebihnya aku merasa baik-baik saja. Kecelakaan kemarin malam benar-benar lumayan parah. Setelah sepenuhnya sadar, aku baru yakin bahwa aku sedang ada di rumah sakit.

"Wah syukurlah kau sudah sadar rupanya," suara yang sangat aku kenal menghampiriku, dia Onew hyung. Aku hanya tersenyum. Onew hyung terlihat membawa keresek berisi buah-buahan, dia lalu meletakkannya di meja sebelah tempat tidurku. Setelah itu dia duduk di kursi di sebelahku. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau sudah seminggu tidak sadarkan diri."

Apa? Seminggu? Selama itukah. Tapi kecelakaan itu seperti baru saja terjadi kemarin malam. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Onew hyung karena masih terlalu kaget. Onew hyung kemudian melanjutkan, raut wajahnya berubah murung, "Sayang dongsaeng kita masih kritis, Minho-ya."

"Dongsaeng?" DEG! Apakah kecelakaan mobil bisa menyebabkan perubahan suara? Kenapa suaraku berubah seperti ini? Suara bass ini lebih terdengar seperti suara Minho hyung. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Menurut keterangan Key, malam itu mobil kalian bertabrakan. Taemin, dia masih kritis, kondisinya terus memburuk dalam seminggu terakhir ini. Dokter tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Aku benar-benar frustasi dengan kondisi ini, appa dan eomma berencana akan membawa Taemin ke rumah sakit di Jepang..."

Apa? Apa ini? Mengapa Onew hyung membicarakan aku yang sedang kritis, jelas-jelas aku sedang ada di hadapannya. Sementara Onew hyung terus berbicara, aku sudah tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dia bicarakan. Aku terlalu pusing, mungkin ini hanya mimpi. Apa yang aku dengar ini pasti hanya mimpi dalam pingsanku. Aku memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan berharap besok pagi aku bangun dengan kondisi yang tidak membingungkan seperti ini.

-3 jam kemudian-

Aku membuka mataku, perlahan-lahan aku bangun dan duduk bersandar di bantal. Di depanku berdiri seorang namja dengan rambut berponi lurus, dia Key hyung. Dia tersenyum padaku, dia menghampiriku dan memelukku.

"Onew hyung bilang tadi kau sudah bangun tapi pingsan lagi. Syukurlah sekarang kau sudah bangun lagi." Key hyung terlihat mengusap matanya yang sedikit basah. Dia terlihat baik-baik saja, padahal dia juga korban kecelakaan malam itu, syukurlah hyung. Aku hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata,

"Syukurlah hyung tidak terluka parah...eh?" suaraku, ini bukan suaraku. Apa ini masih mimpi? Key hyung mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hyung? Kau ini, aku hanya lebih tua beberapa bulan dari kau. Jangan memanggilku hyung, Minho-ya."

Aku tidak sanggup lagi menerima keanehan ini, aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan ingin memastikan apakah ini mimpi atau bukan. Eh? Sejak kapan jarak kepalaku dengan lantai menjadi sejauh ini. Semua yang ada di sekelilingku terlihat rendah, bahkan Key hyung juga terlihat jauh lebih pendek daripada biasanya.

Aku berlari keluar kamar. Aku mendapati banyak orang di luar sini. Ya benar, ini rumah sakit. Dan ini terlihat seperti nyata, bukan mimpi. Di belakangku Key hyung menyusulku, "Minho kau mau kemana?"

Apa-apaan sih Key hyung, aku ini Taemin, bukan Minho. Aku tidak memedulikan panggilan Key hyung. Aku melihat Onew hyung dan appa sedang duduk di kursi panjang di depan kamar bernomor 320. Aku memanggil mereka, "Hyung, Appa!"

Mereka menoleh ke arahku. Appa berlari ke arahku dan memelukku, sejak kapan appa menjadi pendek. Dan tadi juga suaraku masih terdengar aneh. Mata appa terlihat sembab, dia berkata, "Syukurlah kau sudah sehat, maafkan appa, appa tidak ada di saat kau siuman."

Onew hyung menghampiriku dan memelukku, Onew hyung juga terlihat lebih pendek dari biasanya. "Kondisi Taemin terus memburuk," Aku langsung melepas pelukan Onew hyung. Tanpa suruhan siapapun aku langsung memasuki kamar 320. Firasatku mengatakan ada sesuatu di dalam kamar itu.

Aku melihat eomma, sedang duduk di sebelah seseorang yang terbaring dengan banyak alat-alat medis terpasang di tubuhnya. Dia terlihat seperti aku. Aku melihat diriku sedang terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Lalu siapa aku? Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, aku merasa sangat ingin sekali melihat wajahku. Mana, dimana cermin? Aku berlari menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Dan ketika aku masuk ke kamar mandi aku melihat sosok Minho hyung di depanku, di dalam cermin. Aku memegang wajahku, Minho hyung ikut memegang wajahnya. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku, Minho hyung juga mengacak-acak rambutnya. Aku mencubit pipiku, sakit. Ini bukan mimpi. Tubuhku langsung lemas. Kini aku tahu mengapa semua terasa aneh saat aku bangun. Tubuhku tertukar dengan Minho hyung.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku melihat tubuhku terbaring di sana. Dan aku menebak seseorang yang ada di dalam tubuh itu adalah Minho hyung. Apa Minho hyung akan sama kagetnya denganku? Apa Minho hyung bisa menerima ini? Bagaimana agar kami bisa kembali seperti semula?

Eomma menyadari kehadiranku. Matanya bengkak dan merah, sepertinya dia sudah terlalu lama menangis. Aku menghampiri eomma dan memeluknya. "Eomma, aku kangen eomma."

Eomma membalas pelukanku dengan erat. Dia tersenyum dan memegang wajahku, "Anak Eomma sudah sehat," kemudian menangis dan memelukku lagi. Setelah itu eomma mendekati Minho hyung. Aku mengikutinya. Tiba-tiba mata Minho hyung terbuka. Wajahnya terlihat segar. Monitor yang menunjukkan detak jantungnya pun memperlihatkan keadaan normal. Minho hyung langsung duduk bersandar di bantalnya. Seakan-akan dia baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya.

Eomma terlihat sangat kaget namun juga terlihat senang. Eomma langsung memeluk Minho hyung erat. Sementara aku memberi tahu yang lain bahwa 'Taemin' sudah siuman. Mereka memasuki kamar tergesa-gesa. Appa terlihat setengah tidak percaya, ia lalu memanggil dokter untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada 'Taemin'.

"Ini sebuah keajaiban, mungkin Tuhan telah mengabulkan doa kalian semua. Syukuri saja apa yang terjadi ini. Saya turut senang atas kesembuhan putra bapak dan ibu," dokter Jonghyun, dokter pribadi keluarga kami, berkata sambil tersenyum seusai memeriksa badan 'Taemin'.

Akhirnya atas rekomendasi dokter Jonghyun. Aku dan Minho hyung diizinkan pulang. Tapi aneh sekali Minho hyung tidak mengatakan ada keanehan pada dirinya. Padahal semenjak dia siuman, semua orang memanggilnya dengan nama 'Taemin'. Dia seperti benar-benar 'Taemin'. Apa aku ini memang benar-benar Minho, tapi aku terkena amnesia gara-gara kecelakaan itu? Ah masa sih, sepertinya tidak mungkin.

Malam itu pukul 7:00 kami sampai di rumah. Sepertinya sudah lama sekali keluarga kami tidak berkumpul seperti ini. Ada eomma, appa dan Onew hyung. Biasanya hanya ada aku dan Minho hyung. Tapi sekarang semuanya ada di sini. Senang sekali rasanya.

"Hyung, bisa ke sini sebentar?" 'Taemin' memanggilku ke kamarnya. Ini benar-benar terasa aneh, bayangkan saja dirimu dipanggil oleh dirimu sendiri.

"Ada apa hyung? Eh..." aku keceplosan memanggilnya hyung. 'Taemin' langsung menoleh ke arah ku, dia tersenyum. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan menyuruhku duduk di kursi. Aku menurutinya. Dia lalu duduk di hadapanku.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu, waktuku tidak banyak..." 'Taemin' mengatakan itu dengan mimik wajah serius. Nah kalau yang ini mirip sekali dengan gaya Minho hyung. Seorang Taemin tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu secara serius begini. 'Taemin' kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku... adalah hyungmu."

Bingo! Benarkan, tubuh kami tertukar. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini semua sangat tidak masuk akal. Minho hyung lalu menceritakan awal mula kejadian kecelakaan itu, dia juga menceritakan permohonannya pada Tuhan. Segera aku memeluk Minho hyung, air mataku tidak bisa kutahan lagi. Tapi kemudian Minho hyung berkata,

"Taemin, jangan sering-sering menangis menggunakan tubuhku ya. Jadilah diriku yang kuat. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya kau tidak akan lagi merasakan penyakit yang ada di dalam 'tubuhmu' ini. Karena sekarang kita bertukar tempat. Tuhan mengizinkan aku melindungimu. Mungkin hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa menyelamatkanmu dari kecelakaan itu," Minho hyung lalu mengusap air mataku. Tangannya terlihat pucat, terasa sangat dingin dan kaku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hyung? Hyung akan menggunakan tubuhku yang rapuh dan lemah untuk menjalani hidup ini? Aku tidak mau hyung menjadi susah karena menggunakan tubuhku itu," aku mencoba berbicara dengan jelas di sela isak tangisku.

"Mianhae, dongsaeng... hyung tidak akan berlama-lama berada di tubuhmu ini. Hyung tidak bisa memaksakan tubuhmu terus bekerja sementara mereka sudah tidak mampu menampung jiwa hyung."

"Maksud hyung apa? Apa hyung akan..." aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku. Aku tidak mau mengatakan kata 'itu'. Terlalu menyakitkan dan aku harap bukan itu yang dimaksud Minho hyung.

"Tidak lama lagi kita akan berbeda dunia." Minho hyung tersenyum. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa melihat senyuman wajahnya, aku melihat senyuman wajahku sendiri. Dan kata 'berbeda dunia' itu benar-benar bukan kata yang aku harapkan keluar dari mulut Minho hyung. "Jangan sedih begitu, suatu saat jika waktunya sudah tiba kita akan bersama-sama lagi." lanjutnya ketika melihat aku kembali menangis.

Minho hyung berjalan menuju cermin sambil menarikku. Dia menunjuk aku melalui cermin, "Lihat, aku terlihat jelek sekali. Minho tidak pernah menangis seperti itu. Kau jangan membuat aku malu dengan tangisanmu." Ujarnya sambil tertawa. Di saat seperti ini dia masih bisa tertawa. "Ohya, kau harus sering melatih tubuhku olahraga ya. Tubuhmu ini sepertinya kurang olahraga makanya kau suka sakit-sakitan. Hahaha..." setelah mengatakan itu Minho hyung berjalan menuju tempat tidur dengan langkah lemah. Dia berkata, "Aku lelah Taemin, sepertinya 'saat itu' tidak lama lagi," Aku menatapnya cemas, aku belum siap kehilangannya. "Sebelumnya, berjanjilah jangan sampai ada yang tahu tentang rahasia kita ini. Oh iya satu lagi, aku... ingin mengaku sesuatu padamu, tapi kau jangan marah ya Taemin."

Di saat begini mana bisa aku marah pada hyung, aku hanya mengangguk, terlalu sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata karena banyak lendir di hidungku akibat menangis tadi. "Hye Sun, umm... dia... aku menyukai Hye Sun. Ng... kau tidak marah kan Taemin?" aku sedikit kaget mendengar pengakuannya. Tapi aku hanya diam, aku pikir Minho hyung ingin mengaku apa. Kemudian aku menggeleng kepala, "Tentu tidak hyung, aku justu merasa bersalah. Kenapa hyung tidak menceritakannya dari dulu?"

Minho hyung terdiam sebentar, "Aku hanya tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu," Jawabannya memaksaku untuk menahan air mata lagi. Mengapa kau baik sekali hyung...

"Bagaimana aku membalas semua pengorbananmu hyung?" tanpa sadar kalimat itu keluar dari mulutku. Minho hyung tertegun sebentar, lau dia berkata, "Manfaatkan sebaik-baiknya apa yang telah aku korbankan. Selain itu, karena Hye Sun cinta pertamaku, maukah kau berjanji untuk menjaganya?" tanpa ragu aku mengangguk. Jika hanya itu, aku sanggup melakukannya, hyung.

"Baguslah, sekarang aku bisa tidur dengan tenang. Sampai jumpa ya dongsaeng," aku mengangguk lemah. Sebelum menarik selimutnya, Minho hyung memelukku untuk terakhir kalinya. Kemudian setelah itu dia tertidur...

Pagi kelabu menyelimuti rumah kami. Dokter Jonghyun menyatakan bahwa 'Taemin' sudah tiada. Eomma tidak henti-hentinya menangis. "Anak eomma jangan pergi... Taemin-a... jangan tinggalkan eomma!" Sementara appa terlihat tegar, appa menyambut kedatangan saudara-saudara kami yang datang melayat, meski tatapannya terlihat kosong ketika berbicara dengan mereka. Sementara Onew hyung lebih memilih diam di pojok ruangan sambil sesekali mengusap matanya. Aku juga melihat Hye Sun di tengah kerumunan para pelayat, dia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya yang kelihatannya sedang menenangkannya. "Hye Sun, aku masih di sini," panggilku dalam hati.

Aku benar-benar miris melihat semua kejadian ini. Orang-orang menangis dan berdoa untukku. Kalian salah, Taemin masih hidup, yang meninggal adalah Minho hyung. Kalian harusnya berdoa untuk Minho hyung. Sepertinya aku satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang berdoa untuknya, karena tidak ada yang tau sebenarnya tubuh kami tertukar. Saat ini meskipun kata 'sedih' tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan kesedihanku, sulit bagiku untuk menangis. Sepertinya air mataku sudah kering. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Ternyata Key hyung.

"Minho aku tahu ini pasti berat sekali untukmu. Sedih memang kehilangan orang yang sangat kita sayang." Key hyung kemudian tertawa getir, aku melihat matanya juga bengkak karena menangis. Entah aku harus senang atau bagaimana, karena ternyata banyak sekali yang sayang padaku sehingga mereka menangisi 'kepergianku'.

-setahun kemudian-

Tidak terasa sudah setahun sejak hari penuh air mata itu. Kini aku kuliah di Seoul University dan mengambil jurusan olahraga, bidang pelajaran yang dulu sangat disukai hyung. Selama setahun aku belajar menyatu di dalam tubuh baruku ini. Meski tidak mudah, aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Minho hyung di surga sana. Selain itu kini aku mencoba mendekati Hye Sun. Entah mengapa itu tidak terlalu sulit, meski secara fisik Hye Sun pasti tidak akan mengenali bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya yang dia kira sudah meninggal, tapi ikatan batin ini sangat kuat. Cinta di antara kami tidak bisa terhalang meski tubuh Minho hyung lah yang mengungkapkan perasaan ini.

Ada perasaan bahagia dan juga sedih karena aku dan Hye Sun 'kembali' bersama. Bahagia karena aku memang sangat mencintai Hye Sun, selain itu, ini adalah janjiku pada Minho hyung untuk menjaganya, dengan cara ini aku akan melindunginya. Tapi sedih juga menghinggapi perasaanku, sayang sekali Minho hyung tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang diberikan Hye Sun. Tubuh hyung merasakannya tapi jiwa hyung belum pernah mendapatkan itu. Aku mengusap air mata yang sedikit keluar dari pelupuk mataku.

"Oppa~" suara lembut seseorang memanggilku. Wajahnya ceria, tidak seperti setahun yang lalu. Dia berlari kecil ke arahku, tas sekolahnya terguncang-guncang karena larinya. "Kita jadikan ziarah ke makam Taemin?" yeoja itu lalu menggandengku menuju mobil. Aku mengangguk dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Sepanjang jalan menuju lokasi pemakaman kami hanyut dalam candaan. Obrolan penuh tawa terus mengalir dari mulut kami berdua, menyenangkan sekali. Hingga tidak terasa kami sampai di makam 'Taemin'. Hye Sun menaburkan bunga di atas makam 'Taemin' yang tadi kami beli sebelum memasuki pemakaman. Kemudian dia berdoa dengan khusyuk, aku pun ikut berdoa. Aku yakin saat ini hyung sedang melihat kami dari atas sana. Seandainya waktu itu hyung tidak memanjatkan doa itu, mungkin akulah yang sekarang melihat hyung dan Hye Sun sedang mengunjungiku di makam ini. Jeongmal kamsahamnida hyung...

* * *

><p>Epilog<p>

Author/sutradara: CUT! Akhirnya selesai film kita! Gila lo semua aktingnya ngga kalah deh sama pemenang piala Oscar!

Minho: fiuh akhirnya selesai juga. Gue capek akting mewek mulu nih (secara yang jadi Taemin di akhir2 itu Minho jadi yang paling banyak akting nangis adalah Minho kkk)

Taemin: thor, pasti si Minho bayarannya gede ya? Dia mendominasi semua peran member SHINee

Minho: Magnae kurang ajar, sopan dong kalo ngomong sama hyungnya. Gue tampol juga lo *nyiapin sendal jepit*

Taemin: *ngambil langkah seribu*

Jonghyun: iyaa masa gue perannya dikit banget thor? Gue salah apa sih sama lo thor? Sedih gue diginiin sama lo

Onew: gue juga! Gue protes ah thor

Key: aduh para hyung jangan banyak protes dong. Ini kesempatan yang muda-muda untuk berkarya

Jonghyun: maksud lo, gue sama Onew hyung udah tua, gitu?

Key: gue ngga bilang gitu hyung, hyung aja yang sensi yey

Hye Sun: thor, gue udah boleh pulang? Warung cendol gue lagi laku nih thor, emak nyuruh gue cepet2 balik

Minho n Taemin: Hye Sun tunggu!

Minho: eeh apaan sih anak kecil ikut-ikutan aja

Taemin: hyung yang ikut-ikutan gue

Hye Sun: ada apa ya?

Taemin: gue suka sama lo semenjak pertama kali kita ketemu di ruang make up, lo mau ngga jadi pacar gue?

Minho: *kaget tingkat dewa* wah ngga bisa Min, gue yang pertama kali ketemu sama dia waktu casting, lo jangan ngerebut lahan orang dong

Taemin: kan hyung udah janji bakal ngelindungin gue, ngelakuin apa aja buat gue, itu janji hyung seumur hidup kan

Minho: filmnya udah selesai coy... Pokoknya kali ini gue yang harus jadian sama Hye Sun. Lo mau kan Sun?

Hye Sun: ?

Jonghyun, Onew, Key: *nampol Minho n Taemin pake sendal jepit* udah cabut sana lo pada, jangan mau eksis sendiri dong, kita juga mau dapet banyak dialog

Jonghyun: lho? Lo ikut nampol mereka Key? Envy juga lo ya?

Onew: iya Key, perasaan tadi lo ngebelain mereka

Key: gatau gue juga, authornya rada-rada nih, omongan gue kan tergantung author

Onew: author kita lagi labil kayanya

Jonghyun: bener hyung, setuju gue

Author: udah ya udah... author capek bikin dialog terus buat kalian. Sekarang bikin salam penutup aja buat para readers, nyok!

SHINee + author: Thank you very much for reading this FF! ANNYEONG! ^0^

~THE END~

* * *

><p>gomawo yang udah mau baca*membukukkan badan 90derajat*<p>

aneh banget ya fanficnya? iyaaa emang aneh banget T_T

RnR please!

* * *

><p>banyak typonya<p>

kok saya agak malu ya baca cerita saya sendiri wkwkww

*curhat lagi*


End file.
